


Noticing

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver notices Percy's not in bed in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homesick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271477) by [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2). 



The first time Oliver wakes up, it’s 4:30 in the morning. He also notices that the other bed is empty. As he rolls over to go back to sleep for a few more hours, he hopes that Percy is with one of his brothers and didn’t sneak out of bed to go the library.

The next time Oliver wakes up, Percy is shaking his shoulder and telling him to wake up or he’ll be late. He almost asks him where he went last night, but stops himself just in time. If he was with one of his brothers, he’s probably homesick and would be embarrassed to be called on it. Instead he thanks for waking him up instead of just letting him oversleep and gives him a smile.


End file.
